doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Collectors Wiki
Recent releases Recently added items Doctor Who Collectors News *31 January - Single White Who Fan: The Life & Times of Jackie Jenkins Released *31 January - The Unsilent Library is Released *31 January - Gallimaufry is Released *31 January - Peri and the Piscon Paradox is Released *31 January - The Mutants DVD released in UK *24 January - A Christmas Carol DVD released in UK *20 January - Prisoner of the Sun Released *20 January - Meglos DVD released in Australia *17 January: ROTD set release date prosponed *15 January - Life Begins at 40 Released *15 January - Single White Who Fan: The Life & Times of Jackie Jenkins Released *12 January - Revisitations 3 DVD Announced *11 January - Demon Quest: The Complete Series Released *11 January - Meglos DVD released in US *11 January - The Dominators DVD released in US *10 January - Meglos DVD Released *7 January - Jago & Litefoot: Series Two Released *6 January - Doctor Who: The Jade Pyramid CD released. *6 January - The Ark DVD Released *6 January - The BBC Radio Episodes boxset announced. *30 December - DWM Special #27 Released *21 December - Doctor Who: The Jade Pyramid CD Announced *20 December - Pandorica Figure Wave Released *16 December - Resurrection of the Daleks Set announced* *16 December - Cover released for DWM Special #27 *16 December - DWM #429 Released DVD of the month The Runaway Bride + Music And Monsters It is Christmas Eve, and as Donna Noble prepares to walk up the aisle to marry her boyfriend Lance, she suddenly finds herself vanishing in a glow of golden energy and materialising alongside the Doctor in the TARDIS. the Doctor is as astonished as she is at her sudden appearance - and a little taken aback by this loud-mouthed bride-to-be who doesn't mind giving a 'martian' a slap round the face. As the TARDIS races to get to the church on time, the Doctor begins to pick up clues to who is after the feisty fiancee. The return of the robotic Santas, the strange energy particles surrounding Donna and the discovery of a secret ex-Torchwood base under the Thames, point to just one thing: the return of the Racnoss, an ancient spider-like race who were wiped out over 4.6 billion years ago. By the time the Doctor discovers that Donna is the key to Racnoss' plan to destroy the Earth, time is running out. Can he solve the puzzle, defeat the giant arachnid Empress, stop her army of Santas - and get Donna home in time for her Christmas dinner?... find out more! Book of the month The City of the Dead New Orleans, the early 21st century. A dealer in morbid artifacts has been murdered. A charm carved from human bone is missing. An old plantation, miles from any water, has been destroyed by a tidal wave. Anji goes dancing. Fitz goes grave-robbing. The Doctor attracts the interest of a homicide detective and the enmity of a would-be magician. He wants to find out the secret of the redneck thief and his blind wife. He'd like to help the crippled curator of a museum of magic. He's trying to refuse politely the request by a crazy young artist that he pose naked with the man's wife. Most of all, he needs to figure out what all of them have to do with the Void that is hunting him down. Before it catches him... find out more! CD of the month Solitaire Charlotte Pollard arrives in a toyshop, but she doesn't know where she is - or even who she is. The mysterious owner wants to play games. He's the Celestial Toymaker, and he has already defeated the Doctor, whose essence is hidden inside a ventriloquist's doll. The Doctor is gone. The TARDIS is lost. But the game is only just beginning... find out more! Start a new article To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse